bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Driscoll Berci
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |occupation = |epithet = "O" - "The Overkill" |team = Sternritter |base of operations= Wandenreich Palace |spirit weapon = Reishi Tekkō |signature skill = Killing-Induced Empowerment |manga debut = Chapter 494 }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "O" - "The Overkill".Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 12 Appearance Driscoll is a broad, towering individual, standing at almost twice the height of the average Shinigami, with dark hair which extends downwards to form a chinstrap beard. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat tied at the waist by a black belt, which has a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wears a white cravat and pants, and has black shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 11-13 Personality Driscoll is incredibly bloodthirsty and demonstrates no mercy towards his opponents, always ruthlessly attacking them with brutal and lethal force. He shows absolutely no remorse for those he fights or has previously killed, openly deriding them even in the midst of battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 11 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War During the Wandenreich's declaration of war on Soul Society, Driscoll takes part in the massacre of 106 Shinigami at the Black Ridge Gate, where he confronts 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 7 After stealing Chōjirō's Bankai, Driscoll impales him with a Heilig Pfeil, which propels the lieutenant to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto office, before retreating.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, page 16 Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the destruction of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Upon arriving, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 He confronts 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei HisagiBleach manga; Chapter 495, page 12 and soon overwhelms him while remarking on how it must suck to be so weak. Asking Hisagi if he is afraid of his power, Driscoll explains how he was bestowed his epithet, "The Overkill", with him becoming stronger with each opponent which he kills. Having already killed 100 Shinigami and another 100 previously, he prepares to deliver the fatal blow to Hisagi, but Yamamoto intercepts the attack. Recognizing Yamamoto, Driscoll laughs maniacally before declaring he shall kill Yamamoto with his own subordinate's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 11-17 Activating Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū, Driscoll states Yamamoto should be thankful for allowing him to witness Chōjirō's Bankai again, for it had not been used for over 2000 years. Despite Driscoll striking him multiple times with devastating bolts of lightning, Yamamoto emerges uninjured and brutally kills Driscoll with a single slash from his Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka, burning the very flesh from his bones.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 1-17 Engulfed in flame, Driscoll's bones are ultimately reduced to cinders.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 1 Equipment Medallion: Driscoll possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity: Driscoll used it to take 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe's Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū. The medallion's owner can use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 17 However, they cannot fully exploit this power without training; according to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the power of Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū when used by Driscoll was noticeably inferior to its power when used by Chōjirō.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 15-16 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Driscoll's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 This is proven true when he defeats 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, a Shinigami of captain-level power.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, page 17 Later, Driscoll effortlessly pushes back 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi and calls him weak. Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Driscoll can absorb spiritual energy from the surrounding atmosphere, combining it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons and use different techniques. : Driscoll possesses the ability to greatly increase his own power through simply killing someone. By his own claim, he will continue to grow stronger the more he kills, regardless of what form the life actually takes, be it enemy, ally, or even beast. Spirit Weapon Reishi Tekkō: As a Quincy, Driscoll can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon is a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands, which encircle his knuckles and feature the Wandenreich insignia at either end.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 13-14 * : By collecting Reishi between his weapons, Driscoll can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. However, his are unusual: they are several times longer than the average person, and possess a cross at the end of their narrow shaft. Due to their size and the way they are formed, he fires them individually by throwing them, in a manner akin to a javelin, with enough force to not only pierce the body of a captain-level Shinigami with ease, but propel an impaled victim a considerable distance away. Quotes *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "Wheeeeeewwww!! This sucks!! It sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks sooooo bad!! It sucks so bad to be weak, ain't that right, Lieutenant!!" *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "Hah...Hahahahahahahahah!!! Oh man, am I lucky! I couldn't get luckier if I tried!! Captain-Commander!! You're the one I came here to see! I'm gonna use your own subordinate's Bankai to end your life right here!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Deceased